fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Stranded in Aeo
Fantendo - Stranded in Aeo is a new series that's part of Fantendo - Drive and a retelling of a certain story from the old Fantendoverse the creator was interested in, but with his own twists and elements. Characters Heroes *'Simon Clax': A reimagining of Simon by Sketch. Simon is a kid with a lot of attitude, though he's very loyal to his colleagues. After being made fun of for being "edgy and emo" all of his life he ran away from home at 16 and was encountered by Nick Stefford, who took him under his wing. Simon doesn't have any real superpower but he has a lot of training in using guns. *'Bouncer': A reimagining of Bouncer by Sketch. A Xenopouncer labeled "XD-4210" (meaning "Pounce-Guardian") who was sent on a mission before crash-landing on Earth and being captured by the government in Area 51 until he's freed by Simon. *'Starai': A young Aeonian Elf who's studying magic and its inner workings in the country of Aereus, Starai is a bookworm with a lot of interest in space and what's beyond The Aeo Composition Anti-Hero/Neutral *'Nick Stefford': A retired soldier who used to work for the government as part of FANT. Nick is secretly planning to rebel against FANT and so he has started a secret organization known as "TOM", which consists of fellow retired soldiers and homeless kids he takes from the streets. *'Alrarl': A strange entity who created Aeo and currently controls the major political and militar force in said planet, the "Kresthitan Empire", he seems to know about the existence of Aktoz and Ektaz but seems to have a major grudge against them for strange reasons... *'Strafe': Wait, WHAT!?! Strafe is in this!? I am the author and I didn't even know! But how did he get to Aeo....he keeps claiming that he was born there but he's from Earth, isn't he? Also why does he keep acting so arrogantly? So un-Strafe, y'know? Well whatever, he's still Strafe! Villains *'Jeremy Coarse': Or at least we think that's his real identity? We truly don't know, he goes by many names and is always seen with a different identity, but he's no ordinary good-for-nothing identity robber, because when we mean he changes identity we mean his entire look changes! It's truly a mystery even for the weird land of Aeo, but it is known that he's no good, being a major outlaw in almost every country in Aeo but always escaping the law somehow by changing identity. *'Steely Dan': Known as "The Man of a Thousand Scars", Dan was born with the ability of Hemomancy, which was thought to be a "curse by the devil" in his village, which was the reason why he was kicked out and not allowed to return, after a while he was picked up by a sadistic "dojo for Hemomancer" which was in actuality a cult, in which he was repeatedly mistreated and cut open in order to maximize his Hemomancy. All of this eventually got to him and he became a serial killer in the lands of Aeo when he grew up. Issues Volume 1 - Vacations to the Unknown Issue 1 The story starts with a man narrating the backstory of Simon Clax up until the point where he was taken by Nick Steffords, after that it's revealed that the man narrating the story is Nick himself who's overseeing Simon's training before talking to him about a "risky and dangerous mission" but with a big pay-off, Simon quickly interrupts him and says that he honestly doesn't care how dangerous it is, Nick grins and proceeds to tell him about the mission itself: sneaking into Area 51 and rescuing a crash-landed alien, Nick expects a reaction from Simon but gets none as he calmly accepts and begins to suit up. Meanwhile, Nick goes to his office where his assistant, "Carrie", gives him a letter from FANT rejecting his "plan", Nick rips the letter in half and throws it to the trash before saying that "this is the reason why he left FANT", but that he will eventually accomplish his goal and his organization, TOM, will finally take action on "what FANT should've had years ago". After that, we cut back to Simon who gets a call from Nick in a hologram watch communication device, called "HoloComm", asking about his location, Simon reveals that he's already gotten near Area 51 using a special motorcycle from the organization, but that he'll have to get closer on his own, which he manages to do and get inside by knocking out the bodyguards and infiltrating inside the main building where he sneaks inside an elevator and beats up the agents there before the elevator opens, revealing an underground room where his target is located inside a capsule, Simon opens the capsule and finds himself with a strange small round white creature with large hands and green feet. Issue 1: Covers The normal cover for this issue featured Simon in the desert laying on the ground next to the TOM motorcycle and staring at the Area 51 base with binoculars while a faint image of Bouncer inside the capsule is seen on the left and the title is at the very top, while the words "Simon Clax, Agent of TOM" are in the very bottom. There was also a special cover to those subscribed to Fantendo - Drive, in which Simon is in the air aiming a rocket launcher at a giant rampaging Unten while James Zabrent is standing on a cliff at the bottom right shooting electricty at Unten while Xerra is in fighting stance, meanwhile on another cliff at the bottom left there's Hein holding his scythe while a confused ScratchKat is sitting on top of his head and with Leila next to him who's shooting liquid metal from her hand. Meanwhile, Lock is standing on top of the giant rampaging Unten aiming his guns at him while Forseti, riding a flying hovership is trying to get him off the giant Unten. Issue 2 The issue starts from where the last issue left off, with Simon looking at the weird creature inside the capsule, the creature wakes up and smiles before gleefully jumping out of the capsule and bouncing up and down, Simon tells the creature to shut up before they're discovered and the creature tells him that he shouldn't be so rude and tells him he has a name, "XD-4210", but that he can call him "Bouncer", Simon asks him how he knows english if he's an alien and says that he's using a special translator that was given to him for a "special mission in Earth", but that after crash landing he forgot what that special mission was, Simon rolls his eyes and takes Bouncer with him as he tries to stealthily flee the area but Bouncer makes some noise and the two are found out, Bouncer acts by instinct and stretches his large arms just enough to punch one of the agents in the face, that's when they reveal their high-tech weapons, Simon takes Bouncer's arm and the two run away, dodging the electric blasts shot by the agents' guns. After being cornered, Simon tells Bouncer to stretch his arm and then uses him as a flail to knock out the agents and then uses him like a grappling hook to get out, however they're found out in the main gate and are almost pelted by bullets from the turrets until Bouncer looks at the watch in his arm and remembers what it can do, he touches some buttons and suddenly a force field temporarily appears over the duo, making the bullets reflect themselves and hit the turrets, making them explode. Simon and Bouncer run away from the facility but they have to jump over a cliff, Simon suggests giving up but Bouncer has an idea and takes Simon's arm before the two jump in the air, Bouncer tells Simon that this is one of his abilities, which he likes to call "Moon-Jumping", however the two are hit by a laser beam shot out of one of the agents' gun and are stopped mid-air before being pulled back by the beam until they're in the agents' hands the agents take the two to an interrogation room. Two agents enter the interrogation room and ask Simon what he was gonna do with the alien, Simon says that it was just orders from FANT, the agents don't believe Simon but he presents a special card to indicate that he's a member of FANT, the two agents leave the room and discuss while Simon reveals to Bouncer that the card is fake and was made by Nick, however the agents return and say that they've talked with FANT and haven't heard of any operation involving the alien, Nick then reveals to the agents that he in fact works for TOM, a freelance organization formed by ex-FANT Member Nick Steffords and hands him his phone number, one of the agents talks with Nick and reveals he already knows him before discussing something in another room before he comes back and asks if the two would like to do a mission for the government, if they complete it they will let Bouncer go and Simon will be free to go, but if they don't Simon will be given death sentence and Bouncer will stay trapped inside Area 51, Simon accepts the offer and the two are told that they have to go to a certain location and retrieve some items, Simon accepts and asks what the location is, the agent simply replies with "another planet", Simon and Bouncer chuckle until they're escorted to a rocket ship control center, where they see a giant rocket ship in a screen, Simon gulps as the issue ends. Category:Comics Category:Fantendo - Drive